My new beginning
by blank01
Summary: Sweet-natured Bella Swan meets very reclusive & attractive yet seemingly unattainable neighbor Edward Cullen. A friendship is formed.lines are crossed as they try in vien to supress the veiled attraction between them SWEARING,DRUG USE AND LEMONS


#### BPOV####

To: Jamesswan

From: Bella_666

James, it's been 24 hours, Brother you were ill informed. Unfortunately my plane did not crash and I am here stuck in this hole. It's like 47°C. I haven't met the Blacks yet and my room is the size of a toilet. Luckily Renee and Charlie have gone shopping at least I don't have to deal with there shit,

P.s: I just unpacked my bag Thanks for the bourbon… I'll need it.

Bella xxx

I didn't mean to sound spiteful, but in truth I was. I knew that James had nothing to do with this move and that even if he had wanted to he couldn't stop me from going. I was just venting. I knew I was stuck here and there was jack I could do about it.

My parents were professionals in the art of bullshit and I was sick of it all, all the lies the broken promises. The conversation last week had been full of them…..

"Bella, you'll like it there." Renee Soothed

"Your brother will come and visit when he can" mumbled Charlie.

"Yeah we will come see you Bells, I promise" Victoria had chimed in ignoring the obvious hostility that was constant when it came to my brother and Charlie.

As I said full of bullshit.

Well except from Victoria because unlike my parents I actually believed her. I loved my brother's girlfriend, she always had a way of defusing potentially nasty situations. Which comes in handy being in our family. When my brother meet her I was so happy for him. She seemed to except him baggage and all.

And Christ James has a crap load of baggage.

She didn't pass judgment. She was cool like that so I was happy when she told me she loved him because as much as he didn't believe it himself. She did. And he deserved it. James was kind, sympathetic, and generous and even though he was 3 years older than me, at times it felt like we were twins. Minutes apart rather than years.

"And Laurent said he will come and see you as soon as he has enough cash." Said James smirking as Charlie scoffed at him.

My brother had only other one close friend and that was Laurent. And it was no secret that my father despised him, James and Laurent had known each other since grade Seven. He was good looking, dark skin, muscular with long black dreadlocks. He was cool enough, more of a drinking buddy than a close friend. The best thing about him was his wicked sense of humor, always making me laugh at stupid shit that most of the time no one else got it made me feel almost normal. We had all grown close over the past two years, I was at the flat every weekend hanging out. In reality I was there more than I was at home, especially when James had gigs to get to. That would mean I was at the unit with just Victoria.

We would talk about anything and nothing. And sometimes we didn't even speak. I suppose that will be the thing I will miss the most. With him and Victoria not there I would loose my lifeline, my escape.

The night before we were leaving she had come into my room and handed me a card.

Id had to blink a couple of times after I had opened it just to see what she had given me, inside the card was small plastic bag. It didn't take me long to figure out what it was "I wanted to put it in the card but well, Charlie and Renee...oh and there is a bottle or two of something in your suitcase " shed said waving her hand trying to sound indifferent. I laughed and gave her a big hug. "Honestly you think this is going to last me a month" I said shaking the bag filled with buds.

"Every end has a new beginning Bella" Renee had whispered to me the night before we left. This quote, one mundane, overdone thrashed sentence?

Is this what she expected me to do, to reside all my aspirations for a new life on that? And even if this did work, and things got better did she seriously expect me to forget. Forget everything I was leaving here? I wanted to hate her. I really did, but she was so weak and emotional I just couldn't do it to her. "Whatever" I'd spat lamely.

I had initially thought maybe forks would be a good thing. I knew I was being overly optimistic. I mean I had never even heard of it.

And my suspicions were confirmed when I a Google search ' Discover Forks'.

Facts about Forks...

Fact. Population 3,120

Fact. Most of it farming country...

Fact. City centre (aka Town) had a whopping 10 stores, I had seen airports with more shops than that shit hole.

Fact. Next to no public transport apart from one bus that runs threw 'town'.

The call it an 'oceanic climate'... average temperature threw out the year is 48°C and summer high of 64.4°C.

"Damnit" I groaned to myself.

The day we had arrived had been no better, Renee and Charlie had argued from the time we got up to the time we arrived in Forks. The worst was when we were unpacking the car to get the suitcases inside the apartment they were getting louder. After about 30 minutes of continuous bullshit I had to tell them to get it together. I mean for just ONE fucking day.

The unit we were staying in was quite big, it was two storied and as I walked in the front door I noticed how nice it really was. To the right of the front door was a large lounge with an adjoining dinning room. A little up and around a corner to the left was the kitchen, with its marble bench top and every appliance known to man. Upstairs there were 2 bedrooms. One to the Right which was Renee and Charlie's and the one to the left was mine. I groaned as I opened the door. It was so fucking small!

I walked into the centre of the room and ran my fingers across my new bed turning slightly to my left was a large matching dressing table complete with mirror. To the right was a small silver stereo that was fixed to the wall, I was looking around for the speakers when I noticed the wiring was leading outside. I walked up to my new curtains and slowly pulled them to the sides. I think my mouth dropped open when I saw the massive glass sliding doors that had been hidden behind them. The view wasn't exactly amazing and serene like I thought it would be, the only thing I could see were the eight other apartment blocks that looked exactly the same as ours. I was inwardly thankful however that the place was fully furnished and that Charlie and Renee were at least acting the role of parents.

But still I didn't want to be here. I knew there was no use trying to delay unpacking it. But it was inevitable, I would be starting school in two days.

I was trying to unpack slowly and lightly, I didn't want to tempt fate by taking out everything so I unpacked only what I needed to.

T-shirts, hoodies and a few jackets. I grabbed a pair of chucks and the new snow boots Renee got conned into buying because according to the sales lady ' you need snow boots if you're going there'.

I grabbed 4 pairs of jeans I grabbed two pairs of skinnies one in light blue denim and the other in dark. I did the same for my flares and the last pair I had left out to wear tomorrow.

They were my favorites because Victoria had given them to me for my birthday.

They were a pair of dark blue sandblast skinnies. They were old as fuck but the fit me like a glove and were the most comfortable pair of pants I'd ever warn. I left out the pair of snow boots, a plain white v-neck top and a grey zip up hoodie to wear with it

BEEP BEEP

I heard a Black truck pull up as Renee, Charlie Billy Black and his son approached the house.

###EPOV#####

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Hello" I mumbled.

"Get up dickwad " he Chuckled

"Jasper..I'm off" I sighed.

"Its fucking 11in the morning, I'm going to bed" I yelled realizing the time.

"Boo who you prissy bitch, whine to someone who gives a shit" he mocked

"I'm not going out tonight, tomorrow I'm good though" I growled grinning to myself.

" Fuckit fine I'll come by tomorrow then" he sighed in defeat as he hung up on me.

I looked up and saw the sunlight pouring threw a gap in my curtains, groaned and rolled back over to sleep.

BIZZZ BIZZ BIZZZ BIZZ

I woke up to the sound of another message on my phone.

'Pussy, cming 2 get u 10am 2mrw' from Jasper 1.40pm

I looked out towards my bedroom window, it was still frost bitten and it was the middle of the afternoon. I was kicking myself for not wearing more to bed, I must have come home so fucked up last night because by the looks of it the only article of clothing I was wearing now were my jeans.

Fuck this place.

Cold, bleak and desolate. This place is spiritless, just like the people. Well most of them anyway.

I groaned and rolled up out of bed. I stretched out as I opened my curtains not giving a shit if anyone saw me, I mean my parents owned these apartment blocks so even if they wanted to the people hear couldn't do shit.

Grabbing a smoke from the pack on my dresser I stepped out on the balcony. Leaning against the sliding doors I grabbed my lighter and took a long hard drag. I was enjoying the sun because fuck, it was never sunny here when I noticed a taxi across the lot. By the looks of things the unit directly opposite had been finally been sold.

A man and women were running back and forth grabbing suitcases and taking them inside. He looked like he was arguing with her and she looked like she was about to cry her eyes out. I was at the butt of my cagy and had almost lost interest in there little tiff if it hadn't been for the shrieking voice of a girl.

"For fuck sakes can you just stop, for one day?" She sneered at mainly the man who I am presuming was her father.

She looked so pissed and worn. Her whole demeanor looked overthrown. Shoulders were hunched, she walked slowly dragging her feet, and apart from the spat with her father her face showed absolutely no emotion. She was quite pretty, even from afar I could tell. Dark hair with a petite frame and pale skin similar to mine except in her case she suited it. She didn't look like a Barbie or dress like a tramp as most of the girls around here did.

The man looked at her blankly and nodded as she grabbed a case and dragged it into the apartment. It looked way too heavy she was pushing and pulling at it like a spastic trying to move it. The mother tried to help her with it but she slapped her hand away, as her mother rolled her eyes at her and stepped away laughing.

I don't know why but I couldn't stop watching, I forced myself inside to the kitchen and clicked on the jug grabbing a cup and preparing to make a coffee when I heard the beeping of a car horn outside. I poured the half boiled water quickly stirred and made my way back to the balcony quickly turning on the stereo and grabbing another ciggy on the way.

I lit my smoke took a gulp of Coffee as I walked out onto the balcony, There was a black pick up outside her place now. The man and the women were missing but I could hear laughter coming from the direction of the house.

I stopped midstride when I saw her practically running down the stairs. Her eyes were darting around looking up, no doubt looking for the source of the music. Instead of looking disgusted or angry at the volume or sound of music coming from my apartment she looked completely content. Her eyes finally found my frame and I swear I heard her gasp.

I chuckled out loud at her expression, she looked stunned and her whole face flushed a sweet shade of pink. "Hey" I said leaning over the balcony giving her my best grin.

"Umm hey" she replied simply, quickly looking away as she hastily grabbed the last case from outside the front door.

Oh this was too easy. She was nervous as shit as she tried to pull at the heavy case.

"Hey Bella, let me help you" I heard a familiar voice call from her apartment.

My whole body tensed up as I saw Jacob fucking Black jogging down her stairs and out onto the curb.

His hair long hair shinning and swaying like a Pantene commercial, he was such a fag. Dressed in a wife beater and jeans, I swear he was on steroids. Nobody could be that fucking big at 17 it was impossible. But of course no one questioned him, being the chiefs son no one questioned anything there family did. Prick.

And here he was faining helpfulness just so he could stare at her ass. She was oblivious of course.

"Here I'll do this one, you get the box" he said touching the small of her back and pointing at a small box on the pavement.

She was still looking flushed and embarrassed and at this stage I wasn't sure if it was still me or Jacob that was doing it to her.

He placed his hands on her hips moving her to the side and grabbing the suitcase. She froze immediately and gave him a puzzled look as he continued on his way making any excuse to touch her.

Nodding in response she made her way over bent down and clumsily grabbed the box.

The whole time his eyes never leaving her frame. Fuck he was a scumbag, and thick as pig shit. It was obvious that she didn't want him touching her why the hell would she want him staring at her?

Looking at him slightly disturbed, she made her way towards the door momentarily stopping, turning around behind her, her eyes meeting mine. Shuffling the box under her left arm and giving me a quick wave goodbye she darted up behind him.

I heard a thud as something small fell from the box, it looked like a DVD or CD I couldn't tell and before I could call to her or even wave back, she was gone.

I walked inside and prepared for the rest of the evening. I ordered Pizza, I thought about her.

Where was she from? What her name was, I briefly remembered Jacob had called her Bells, surely that was short for something, maybe Annabelle?

I watched South Park and did mundane boring shit until it began to get dark. I got into bed cranked up the electric blanket and drifted off to sleep.

I woke the next morning to the sound or a revving engine and booming music, I smiled to myself, jumped up out of bed, shoved on my jeans, a t-shirt and hood.

Stretching out I felt completely renewed. Last night had been a weeks worth of catch up sleep I had missed thanks to Jasper and Alice and there hectic social life.

Walking over opening my siding door and stepping onto the balcony I looked down at Jaspers' empty car when I noticed Alice run over to Bella's apartment grab something and run towards me waving.

Then there was Jasper my closest friend, we had known each other since kindergarten and he was just awesome, that's the only way to describe him.

He was rich as, but still didn't give a fuck, he wore normal clothes, drove a normal car, chose to stay in Forks instead of a snotty nose private school full of pompous wankers so he would stay grounded. Not that it mattered there were plenty of egotistical people in forks.

Jaspers girlfriend Alice was pretty cool too. She, like all of us had money. But in her case she did use it. She always had the best of the best and she just screamed class, but the best thing was she did all of those things but never let it get to her head. She never thought or acted like she was above anyone because she had money. She was accepting of most people and that's why she was with us.

"Sup" said Jasper as he strolled into my room as he jumped on my bed and started channel surfing.

"Hey. Look at what I found" Alice squeaked excitedly as she walking in waving a CD. I looked at it knowing exactly who's CD it was."What is it?"I asked trying to sound indifferent.

"Its Nirvana (nevermind)" She said sounding bored. Fuck she had good taste in music. Well I mean she had some taste at least. "I think it's the girl next-doors" I said as I continued to stare at her balcony.

"So have you seen her? What does she look like " Asked Jasper

"I've seen her, yeah she alright. Jacob was at her house with his dad yesterday, you should have seen it he was all over her like a fly on shit. She was disgusted" I laughed.

"Oh yeah the new girl" She said. "I should go give this back then?" She asked grinning at Jasper widely.

"I'll be right back" blurted Alice as she darted out of the room.


End file.
